Enchiladas and a 12 Pack
by designdiva1083
Summary: This is my first fanfic...inspired by the events of the One Chicago crossover and a funny tweet that Monica Raymund sent out during the show on Tuesday. Just a little one shot of a missing scene - I tried to stay pretty true to the show, but may have taken a few creative liberties.


"It was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me," Gabriela Dawson said to her sister-in-law, Laura. "I was drifting in and out of consciousness, so I had no idea what was going on or how long I had been there. I kept wondering where Matt was and if he was okay – hoping he was fine and that he was looking for me."

"Yeah, I can't even imagine. When Antonio called and said you were missing, I just kept praying that they would find you quickly. I'm so glad they did! How are you feeling now?"

"Sore. A little tired. But I wish I was out there helping!"

"It's better that you rest, but I'm surprised they got you to leave," Laura laughed.

"Yeah, I was pretty adamant that I was staying to help, but Matt insisted that I at least get checked out first. Once I sat down for a minute and the adrenaline wore off, I realized how exhausted I was and I really started to feel the pain of my injuries. Once the pain killers set in, I knew I would be next to useless at the scene, so agreed to come home. Thanks for coming over, Laura; the doctor said I shouldn't be alone in case of a concussion."

"No problem, why don't you go rest for a while. I'm going to call Eva and Diego and make sure they are okay at home."

"Good idea."

A couple of hours later, Gabby woke up. Her head was still pounding, but she felt a little better. She took some more of the pain medication the doctor had given her, and then decided to take a long hot shower to relax her aching muscles. After she was finished, she threw on some sweats and made her way downstairs.

Laura was in the kitchen cooking. "I thought you might be hungry, and Matt called a little while ago to check on you and to say they were about to call it a night and he would be here soon."

"Thanks Laura! That smells amazing – is that my mom's recipe for enchiladas?"

"Yep, it's one of Antonio's favorites, so I convinced her to share it with me."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, these are about to go in the oven, so the two of you should be all set in about an hour."

"I could get used to having someone else cook for me, although I'm not sure I'd be willing to go through another day like today to make that happen!" Gabby joked.

A little while later, they heard the door open. "Gabby?" Matt called out.

"Hey baby, we're in the kitchen!" Gabby responded.

"Wow, it smells amazing in here! And I'm starving!"

"Yeah, Laura made my mom's enchiladas for us. They'll be done in about half an hour and there's a 12 pack of Blue Moon in the fridge," She winked at him.

"Perfect," Matt said with a smile, "That gives me just enough time to take a shower."

"Well, now that you're here, Matt, I'm going to head home and check on the kids," Laura interjected.

"Thanks again for coming over, Laura," Gabby said.

"Yeah, thank you – and thanks for dinner!" Matt added.

"Of course! That's what family is for!" Laura said as she grabbed her coat and keys, hugged them both and headed out the door.

Matt kissed Gabby and then headed upstairs to take a much needed shower. When he came back down a little while later, Gabby had just pulled the casserole dish out of the oven and was getting ready to dish up two servings. Matt walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you today. I love you, Gabby."

"I love you too, babe. Thanks for coming to find me, even if you and Severide went against every rescue protocol in order to do it!"

"You really think I'd ever be concerned about protocol when I knew you were missing?"

"No, I suppose not," she smiled and turned to kiss him. "Now, let's eat before it gets cold!"

As they ate, Matt filled her in on how the rest of the recovery process had gone. They had found one more survivor in the rubble who was in critical condition, but they had also recovered more than two dozen bodies. At that, a bit of silence hung over the table as they realized the gravity of the situation Gabby had been in that day and how lucky she had been.

When they finished eating, Gabby said, "I have a surprise for you, but I need a couple of minutes. Would you mind putting the dishes in the dishwasher, and then meet me upstairs?" She kissed him and smiled at him seductively.

His exhaustion melted away as he smiled at her. "Ummm…yes and yes!"

Matt broke some speed records for cleaning, but once the dishes were loaded and the dishwasher was running he made his way upstairs. When he walked in Gabby's bedroom, she had lit candles and was lying across the bed. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw what she was wearing.

"Goat t-shirt?"

"Yeah, I hear they're quite the collector's item, and after today they are sure to go up in value. I figured I'd better get one before they sold out!" She quipped.

Matt walked over and crawled across the bed to her. As he kissed her he said, "Sexier than lingerie any day."


End file.
